Survival Of The Fittest SYOC
by sxcidesquad
Summary: SYOC. A group of survivors learn that the walls that they built to keep them safe won't hold any longer. Because like good things must come to and end. (bad at summaries) AU
1. SUBMIT

**AN** : I decided to make a SYOC because I haven't made one since forever. This strictly AU, so I was thinking after Beth died they meet up with this group and things go on from there. I was up all night making this and I like the plot and hopefully you'll like it to.

I also made up a character myself who will play the role as the leader or as the mayor of the group. (2) character will be the twin sister of leader or mayor of the group but her job will be the midwife.

 **Vera** **Ramsay** **(the mayor)**

 **Avalon Ramsay (twin sister)**

* * *

1\. 1- 2 character per person

2\. PM me. I will not accept them in the reviews. (also when you send me them: yourcharacternamesyoc)

3\. NO MARY SUES OR GARY SUES. NO ONE IS PERFECT.

4\. Your character is not invincible (they will eventually get killed off)

5\. ORIGINAL CHARACTERS (mix it up a bit)

6\. I need at least 8-10 people.

* * *

NAME: (first and last)

AGE: (12 min. 60 max)

DOB: (set in 2011)

OCCUPATION:

BACKGROUND:

FAMILY:

PERSONALITY: (DETAILED AF!)

APPEARANCE: (DETAILED AF!)

NATIONALITY:

ORIENTATION:

ROMANTIC INTEREST: (WHO ARE THEY ATTRACTED TO/ WHAT KIND OF PEOPLE)

PIERCINGS/SCARS/TATTOOS:

CLOTHING:

WEAPONS: (KEEP IT REALISTIC)

STRENGTHS:

WEAKNESSES: (3 min)

LIKES:

DISLIKES:

HOBBIES:

EDUCATION:

HISTORY:

CURRENT JOB: (THEY DON'T REALLY NEED A JOB BUT IT HELPS)

FARMER/GUARD/DOCTOR/NURSE/CONSTRUCTION/RUNNER

3 OR MORE SENTENCES FOR THEIR PROLOGUE: (DETAILED AF!)


	2. Welcome to Rosewood

**00.** _**Welcome to Rosewood**_

* * *

The sunlight broke through the trees and burned the eyes of a woman who laid peacefully on the dirty ground. Her dark brown eyes penetrated the blue sky once they adjusted to the harsh light. They averted to different areas in the trees, noticing that the green leaves were facing down and vaguely remembering her father telling her when this happened to meant rain.

A small frown morphed on her lips as she remembered her mother and father – their screams as the dead torn them apart, sadly their cries were not for help but for their two girls to run and fend for themselves – cringing at the slightest memory of her folks was hard. She shifted onto her side and found spitting image of herself sitting on a log and carved pictures into the broken tree.

She pushed herself up into a sitting position and dusted the dirt off her sweaty hands. She was able to get a better view of the place they took refugee at. By the fire pit was a bench with a few lawn chairs, blankets and sleeping bags – a mattress that she will stay away from – a car that was filled with a few supplies and a fairly large suitcase. She took notice of the large patches of rosebushes surrounding the area. It stayed silent as the twins; Vera and Avalon Ramsay recovered from the disaster they witnessed.

* * *

The gates were shut behind Vera when she entered Rosewood Community and a smile morphed onto her wine-stained lips as she took in the view of the community she and others created from scratch. Her smile grew once she saw Avalon on a daily exercise with a pregnant woman who became fast friends with the sisters. The lady waved with a smile and continued to follow Avalon.

Vera sauntered down the street towards the town hall where both of the twins reside. She stuck the key inside and was greeted by the scent of lavender. Her eyes fell on the sets of benches that lined up and formed a court-like environment. She stalked towards the back of the room which had a spiral stair case which lead to their house. Once she got to the top, she was greeted by a room full of light and an open concept. The living room was occupied with a sectional couch and a end table with a love seat across from it with a radio on the coffee table.

The kitchen and and dining area were in the far left of the room. The counters were oak and had the essentials; coffee maker, toaster and a micro-oven and inside the dining area had a small chandelier. There were only three seats with place mats with a roses in a cream-coloured vase. On either side was their bedrooms with en-suits. In Vera's bedroom was a queen sized bedroom, a night table with a dresser to hold all of her clothes.

She stood in front of her tall mirror, unbuttoning her blazer and slipping it off letting it hit the ground. Her once white floral blouse was now caked in fresh blood. It wasn't hers. Her eyes averted to her reflection and she slowly unbuttoned her blouse and placed it in her hamper. She paced the room and gnawed on her bottom lip.

How would she tell her sister what she did? How will she tell the others that the threat is still out there? How was she going to lead the community with a guilty conscience? Vera pulled a tee-shirt out of her drawer, slipping it on and heading towards the doors to the balcony that connected the two rooms. She gripped the balcony and stared off into the distance with a glint in her eye.

* * *

 _Avalon cowered in the corner with her ears and eyes covered as her twin sister bashed in the man's knee caps and began to hit him repeatedly in the temple until he was knocked out cold. Vera was in hysterics and finally collapsed down to her knees with a loud sob. It became silent. Vera was crawling towards her sister and pulled her into a hug. The two cried as the bodies of two men were pulled out of the room by other men in uniforms._

 _"It had to be done," Vera tried to convince her sister - repeated it again to convince herself. "He got our parents killed. He never loved you. Wyatt was using you and when he couldn't get his own way he decided to hit you where it hurts most." Avalon cried more into her sister's shoulder. It was ugly, the truth always was and it fucking hurts at times._

 _A man in a uniform suit walked inside with a smile on his face and wiped blood from his hands. He chuckled once he spotted the two girls. "You sure as hell did a number on him. Man, remind me to never get on your bad side. Sheesh! Anyway, we are ready to head out to the group's location and take what we need. He said there were twenty, maybe thirty of them at most and they have a shit-ton of supplies that can help us. Oh cheer up Vera, you did good for your first time and soon you'll be professional at it." His voice was rough and raspy, as he sauntered around the room admiring the paint job._

 _"You're not helping Davis." Vera said sternly before pulling up her sister. Davis grinned ear to ear before heading out of the room whistling a tune. The twins shared a look before racing out the door to their headquarters. Avalon grabbed her sister's arm roughly, pulling her towards the room they shared and shoved her inside._

 _"This is only going to end in a bloodbath Vera. We cannot go with them. We need to leave before it's too late."_


End file.
